1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a lens array substrate on which a multistage lens is formed, the lens array substrate, an electro-optical apparatus which is provided with the lens array substrate, and electronic equipment which is provided with the electro-optical apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a display area of an electro-optical apparatus (a liquid crystal device) which is used as a light valve of a projector, a plurality of pixels are disposed in a matrix shape, and in the pixel, only the light which reaches a translucent part (a pixel opening area) surrounded by a wiring or the like is imparted to display. Here, in a configuration such that a multistage lens is disposed in an advancing direction of the light, the light is converged in the pixel opening area, and the light is approximated as parallel light has been proposed (refer to Japanese patent No. 3071045, JP-A-2009-63888, and JP-A-2011-22311). In addition, in JP-A-2011-22311, a configuration such that the multistage lens is provided with respect to one substrate in the advancing direction of light has been proposed.
If the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2011-22311 is employed, when manufacturing the lens array substrate, many more translucent films are stacked on a mother substrate compared with a case of a single-stage lens, and thus when the translucent film is formed on the upstream side, a large amount of stress is applied to the translucent film which has already been formed on the downstream side. As a result, at an end portion of the mother substrate, cracks are likely to be generated on an interface between the translucent films, and thus the translucent films are separated from each other. The above-described separation causes the reduction of yield of the lens array substrate or the like, and thus it is not preferable.